Rose Petals
by Koji and Ai
Summary: Highschool drama. It comes with the package. To Haruhi it never mattered, but what will Haruhi do when this drama starts to take effect on her?-On Hiatus-
1. Client One:Stormy Weather

**Rose Petals**

A.N. Hey everyone! It's Ai here and I guess I was just extremely bored so I thought I would write a fic! Whoo! Go me! Okay so here's the deal. This fic is an Ouran Highschool Host Club fic. The pairing is HaruhixKyouya. Well if this works well I will ofcourse continue it, depending on the review amount!

Well on with the fic!

BREEP BREEP BREEP BREEP! The annoying sound of a ten dollar digital clock rang through Haruhi's small ears. _Not yet…I'm still tired…_ BREEP BREEP BREEP BREEP! The deviece continued it's torture on the poor girl. _But it's not fair! Kaoru and Hikaru were here until two in the morning!_

Six hours ago

"Awww…Haruhi-chaaaan!" Hikaru begged wrapping his thin arms around the skinny short haired girl. "It's only midnight and we wanna have somemore fun!" ,the boy's twin, Kaoru, joined in. "Boys…" Haruhi began, "It may be midnight but we have school tomarrow!" she looked up at them with a stern look. "Well…We could always just go to bed…" Haruhi sighed. "That would be fine…" Hikaru placed a finger on her lips. "Ah…You didn't let me finish…" Confusion played across her face. "We could always just go to bed… with you…" For a moment she thought that probably wouldn't be so bad considering they would cling all over each other._ But then they would probably pull me in…And personally I'm not willing to take that chance…_ "Okay I get it…Fine…But only a little longer then you guys have to go home…" Both boys hugged Haruhi tightly and laughed.

Now

So here it was. Six in the morning and she only had so long before Tamaki would arrive to pick her up. "It's not right for a father to allow his beautiful daughter to walk to school. Exspecially considering all of the perverts that could be lurking about…" It was his excuse. Although Haruhi told him she would be fine and the only pervert around she would be scared of would have to be him, he would show anyways. He would pull up in his sleeky black limo, drawing attention from anyone nearby, and he then would call out her name loudly as he stepped out of the car to wait for her. _He can be such an idiot._ She thought to herself pulling her undershirt over her head and tucking the hem into her pants. Grabbing a brush she turned on the television in the living to listen to the forecast. "_Expect thunderstorms today with high winds an-" _She had heard enough to know she would have to get home quickly today. Returning to her room a honking noise could be heard. "HARUHIII! DADDY'S HERE TO PICK YOU UP DARLING!" She mocked his words knowing them by heart. Grabbing her jacket and briefcase she quickly headed outside being sure to shut and lock the door behind her._ I have a bad feeling about today…_ Rushing down the stairs to her awaiting "Father" in front of the apartments she noticed a familiar face looking out the open door. "K-Kyuoya-senpai! What're you doing here?" A smile graced his lips as his slender fingers pushed up his glasses by the rim. Something was on his mind. Something mischeivious. Tamaki smiled. Not in the fatherly way as he intended but with look of someone intending to look smart but is actually making themselves look extremely idiotic way. He inclined towards the door allowing her to step in. "Mom stayed the night last night Haruhi!" Tamaki said that smile never leaving his face. She nodded. "I see…" As Tamaki got in the car, Haruhi caught a glimpse of Kyuoya smirking in her general direction. A chill went down her spine. _Yes…Today is going to be a very bad day…_

Okay so what do you think! It's actually a LOT shorter than I intended but oh well. My arm hurts too much to write more at this very second…I'll write more probably tomarrow! R&R! Thanks for Reading!

Ai


	2. Client Two:Family Get Together

A.N. Thank you HusSsh, Dark-Kyoangel, and White Peony for your reviews and advice! Much appreciated! Okay I'll try to make this one longer and less confusing everyone!

* * *

"HARU-CHAN!" A short golden-haired boy threw himself into the awaiting arms of Haruhi. A small giggle escaped her lips. "Good morning Hunny." Hunny smiled up at her. "Haru-chan! Will you join me and Bun-Bun for some cake and tea?" She ruffled the Loli-shota's hair. "Not right now Hunny, it's too early for me. Why don't you eat some for me, hmm?" His smiled widened at the suggestion. "Hai hai! I will! Will you eat some at lunchtime?" She nodded. "Hai!" The boy ran off to a table with many snacks and his awaiting pink bunny, Bun-Bun. _He's so cute…_Haruhi thought to herself as she walked over to the snack cabinets for something less sweet and more for breakfast. BAM! 

"Itai…Hm?" Mori stood over her hand extended in a gesture to help her up. "Gomen Haruhi-san…"" I-Iie Mori-senpai! I should've watched where I was walking. Gomen nasai." She grasped Mori's hand firmly and he pulled her up swiftly catching her before they nearly collided again. Haruhi smiled up at him. "Arigato Mori-senpai!" He nodded with a smile.

"What would you like Haruhi-san?" Haruhi thought for a moment. "Hmmmm… How about an omelet?" Mori nodded and reached up to one of the freezer cabinets and grabbed a small box with two eggs inside, a package of fresh ham, a few leaks, and cheese. He then walked over to a nearby stove which had appeared to come out of nowhere. "Mori-senpai, I can make it myself!" Mori shook his head no. Haruhi sighed. "Alright then, let me know when it's finished." Mori nodded and urged her to leave. So far the morning had been normal enough. The twins, torturing Tamaki by hanging all over Haruhi as if they were felines and she were catnip, which would probably make any normal girl blush and faint but since Haruhi was use to this she just nudged them off. Tamaki, cuddling her constantly yelling out about how adorable his daughter was then running off to his corner when she would call him a pervert, but of course five minutes later he would be back to normal. Hunny, munching down on sweets and talking to Mori. Mori, of course, would listen intently even if it were something a guy wouldn't particularly take interest to he would listen because Hunny was the person speaking. Finally Kyuoya, sitting at his usual table doing calculations and plotting mischief. It seemed to Haruhi he was always finding a reason for her to owe more and more money. Whether it be five dollars or five hundred dollars he always billed it on her. She figured she would be in debt to them the rest of her life if he had his way and so far…It had been going his way.

"KYAAAA!" Fan girls screams could be heard everywhere. The twins had pulled another twincest act causing their current clients to squeal in joy. It was about three and school would be letting out soon. Haruhi was glad. Today her "biggest fans" showed up and they were all over her! Of course they thought that Haruhi was a man so, she had to react like one. She would blush, which that she couldn't help, and tell them to cling to her one at a time. Tamaki would always become completely absorbed in his work to keep from killing any of the girls' clinging to his daughter. He wanted Haruhi to be more girly but these girls had different plans then to take her shopping. "Alright girls, it's time to leave…" "Awww…" They all removed themselves from Haruhi and followed the others out of the room. Haruhi sighed. "That was close…I almost suffocated that time…" Kyouya looked at his notebook and began writing as he mumbled out, "Well if you suffocate it would probably be a good thing because then everyone would donate for your funeral and I'm positive we would get over enough to give you a very elaborate one plus pay off your debt…" A look of fear crossed her face and Kyouya let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding." Haruhi glared at his back. She had a feeling he was actually considering killing her. It seems to her he would do almost anything for some quick cash. "Haruhi!" She turned her head in just in time to see her worst nightmare. Tamaki. He had that look in his eye. The one that says 'I'm going cuddle you until your head pops off!' or 'I hope you don't mind having every bone in your body crushed!' Even though she had seen him she didn't have enough time to get away. He got her. She squirmed and wiggled like a caught rabbit. Sighing she gave up and sat in Tamaki's arms limply with an annoying look on her face._ Great It's about to start raining… and I don't think his death grip will let up soon._ "Kyuo-chan! Let's go to your house today! It's a Friday so it's okay right, right!" Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Hai. I call your drivers and let them know." Hunny threw Bun0bun in the air and caught him happily. "Yay!" Haruhi sighed again. There was no way that the others would let her go home and she knew that for sure Kyouya would call her dad and let him know._ Wonderful…Just wonderful…rich bastards…I actually didn't have a reason to say that…It's just I haven't said it today…Oh great! Tamaki-sempai's idioticy is rubbing off on me…He's squeezing away my brain cells…this sucks. _

As they were on their way to Kyouya's rain began to pour in blankets making it hard for anyone to see outside. Haruhi was clinging to Kaoru because thunder would loudly blast outside scaring her. Kaoru had his arms around her and was rocking her gently. It was the one day neither him nor his brother had brought their headphones so she had nothing to block out the noise. Tamaki would watch with pain on his face knowing she was so scared of the sound. They were all she had for comfort because her father was always off at work and her mother had died when she was young. "Haruhi? We're here." Haruhi lifted up from Kaoru's arms to see they were now in an extremely large garage. The chauffer opened the door on her side allowing her and the others to get out of the limo. The moment they were out thunder sounded off again and she grabbed onto the nearest person, which happened to be Kyouya. He looked down at her surprised and patted her on the head awkwardly. Tamaki smiled and picked her up so that they could get into the mansion. Tamaki winked at Kyouya inclining he tried but he needed to practice on his comforting style. Kyouya cleared his throat. "This way." He led them to an elevator where a man waited for them." Third floor please." The man nodded. The entire third floor belonged to Kyouya. Considering the size of the house just the third floor was large enough for probably four entire houses. Although most of the bedrooms were reserved for his friends a lot of them were filled with electronics and expensive stuff. "The weather won't be clearing up until tomorrow so I would suggest staying the night." Kyouya mentioned as they walked down a hallway to his office. Everyone, except for Haruhi, was thrilled. "It'll be like a family get together!" Tamaki yelled happily. "Haruhi, you can sleep with us if you're scared." Hikaru mentioned. "Yeah! We have two really big beds so we can take one and you can have the other!" Kaoru said reassuringly to her. Kyouya shook his head. "No I have an extra room prepared for her. It is connected to Tamaki's room and my room so she will have either of us. Tamaki nodded. "Yes! It is the Mother's and the Father's job to comfort the scared child. Not the twins." They wrapped their arms around Haruhi. "But what if she wants us to comfort her?" Kyouya shook his head again. "No… She will sleep in her own room. They sighed and nodded releasing her. _Today…has been a bad day…_

_

* * *

_  
A.N. And it'll probably only get worse Haruhi! Okay I made it long this time! Woot! My hands arm killing me! Okay R&R everyone! 3 Ai


	3. Client Three:A Wet Dessert?

A.N.Thanks for all the reviews and advice everyone!I'm really glad you guys like it so far!Well on with the story!

* * *

"Wow..." At the moment Haruhi was staring at what was probably the biggest feast she has ever seen. She was sitting about ten feet away from Hunny, considering this was the amount of space between each chair which would probably make any '_commoner_' ,as Tamaki calls them, feel a tad inferior.

"Gomen for the short amount of food." Kyouya mumbled this out as he took his seat at the head of the table, opposite about one hundred feet of Tamaki.

"It seems that our head chef caught a coldand the others didn't want to take the chance of them having it aswell and passing it to us." A look of shock, pure amazment, and strange desire to cry appeared on her face.

_Short amount! What is he crazy? If this is a short amount then how muc his there regularly? Think of all that wonderful food going to waste!_

The image of a dirty man in rags, who looked suspiciously like Tamaki, dancing in a mountain of food appeared in the soup in front of her. She blinked akwardly maikng him dissapear.

"Haruhi? Aren't you hungry?" Tamaki looked at her worriedly.

"Hm? Oh yes I am! I was just thinking...Oh and thankyou for the meal Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi smiled down at Kyouya who pushed his glasses up.

"Don't thank me just yet...Everything you eat is being added to your payment." Haruhi dropped her fork.

"What!" Kyouya chuckled.

"Just kidding...You're so gullible Haruhi-chan."

Haruhi glared at him reaching for her sad and shiny fork again._ Rich Bastard..._

YAAAAAAAAAWN! Tamaki blinked trying to stay awake. He didn't want to leave Haruhi alone with the twins. Even though he knew that Mori and Hunny wouldn't allow them to do anything to her he didn't want to take his chances. Kyouya had gone to his room to shower.

"Haruhi aren't you going to get ready for bed? It is getting late..." Hunny questioned her as he sat in Mori's lap.Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

Thw twins made a move to follow saying they'd keep 'watch' (on her) and make sure no one (except them) would bother her. In one swift move they were pulled back by Mori and Tamaki.

_Which room is mine now? Crap...This whole time I hadn't asked where my room is. _Haruhi walked down a corridor. All the doors looked the same. White door, white door, white door, white door, black door, white door, WAIT. Backup. Black door?

_Maybe my door is a different color since I'm the only girl. I don't see why it would be but then again you never know. This is Kyouya-senpai's homeafter all..._

After opening the door Haruhi stepped into the room(Well I hope she opened it) to find a huge room.The bed was the size of around four queen sized ones fused together. This suddenly gave Haruhi the urge to say 'Fusion Ha!' but she didn't knowing the moment she did something strange something even stranger would happen.

She explored the room and all the wonders it held. Lamps that looked as though they costed five fold the worth of the vase she broke, a chandelier with real daimond crystals (most likely), a pair of boxers of the floor, curtains made of pure silk that opened to a huge window with an amazing ve- Why were there boxers in here? She looked at them questioningly.

"If you want them it'll cost you..." Haruhi jumped at the familiar voice.

"Ky-Kyouya-senpai!" He smiled.

"Hello Haruhi-chan, what are you doing in my room?" For the first time Haruhi was at a loss for words. It wasn't that she didn't know why she was in there. Oh no that was most definitly not that problem. Her issue was with the scene before her. Kyouya loomed over her dripping wet with a small towel on his head and wearing nothing but a cotton towel around his waist. His eyes gazed down at her with wonder and slight mischeif.

" R-room you're find naked my can't I..." Wait...that registered wrong in her mind."I-I mean... I couldn't find my room and I thought this might be mine cause it looked different from the others." Kyouya chuckled.

"No yours is the next room to the right."Haruhi nodded and laughed nervously.

"O-okay then I'll just leave then bye bye!" Haruhi made her move to dash for the door but suddenly found herself being pulled into a wet embrace.

"Why leave so soon? Stay with me for a while, Haruhi-chan." A deep blush spread across Haruhi's face She then let out a small laugh.

"I get it now your just kidding right? Wow you almost had me going there, Kyouya-senpai!" His smiled turned into a smirk as he pulled her close enough that their noses nearly touched. He leaned near her ear causing some of the cold water to drip of his hair onto her neck making the hair's on her neck stand.

"I'm not joking this time Haruhi-chan..." Holding her firmly with one hand he brought the other up to caress her cheek,stroking it with his thumb. He planted a small kiss on her cheek causing her to let out a gasp.

"Kyouya-senpai! What are you doing?" She wasn't really having the reaction she intended. She had wanted to scream.'YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!' then shoot him into an oblivion but apparently her body had other ideas.

"Oh nothing really...just...having a bit of fun." Without Haruhi realizing he locked his door. The bathroom door and door connecting their rooms were already locked.

_This can't be happening...surely Kyouya-senpai will stop and laugh at me saying it was all a big joke. Maybe I'm on one of those shows where they play sick jokes on people then laugh at them on live tv. I'd rather the first one but beggers can't be choosers...I suppose...Oh man...This really was a bad day but I have a feeling the night's going to be even worse._

_

* * *

_

A.N. Yay! Chapter three is up and...short...sorry guys but I didn't have enough time to finish it! Oh wel...cliffie's suck ya know but don't worry I'll update. Oh! By the way! I want some ideas people! I already have an idea for what's going to happen next but I need everyone's opinion on what they think should happen! Thanks guys! R&R!

Love

Ai

* * *


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Okay everyone! I've got some bad,sad,and good news!(No it has nothing to do with Gieco)

I've got some major Writer's block on "Raose Petals" right now...currently the only thing I can think up is Wolf's Rain...I'll probably be posting one shots and drabbles for awhile. Ok now the sad news, I'm terribly upset cause my Y!Gallery acount got suspended for a long time...Although it is my fault it's still heart wrecking to know!

Good news is well...actually this is kinda bad too. Staring Monday I start school so I won't be on often. BUT this also means that anytime I AM on I will be doing my best to post on my fic(s)!

Sorry everyone!

Love,

Ai


	5. Client Four: Hot Pockets

A.N. Oh my gosh! I am so so sooo sorry for taking so long to update! I finally had a burst of idea-ness at today and I was like,"Idea+Ouran Fic+Hot PocketsChapter 4!"(The hot pocket gave me the idea...) So yeah! Woo hoo, right? Alright well I'm updating! So here we go!

* * *

"Kyouya-senpai...Pl-please let me go...I need to g-go..." Haruhi stumbled over her words trying to think of a way out of this. Joke or not, this was getting out of hand.

"What's the matter Haruhi? Are you nervous? Embarrassed? Confused because you know you're...enjoying this attention?" Kyouya began to chuckle then released her. Haruhi slipped down onto the floor blushing like crazy.

What the hell is with Kyouya! Has he finally lost any sanity that left in him? Haruhi tried to gain her thoughts and question him.

"WHAT IS YOU'RE PRO-" Kyouya clasped his hand over her mouth and placed his finger over his lips inclining her to be quiet.

"We have guest..." Kyouya removed his hand from her lips and tiptoed to the door. In one swift motion the door was opened to Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru who now laid stacked on top of each other.

"Owwww...Oh! Um...Hi Kyou-san!" Kaoru smiled up at Kyouya nervously. Tamaki stood up, pushing Hikaru and Kaoru on the floor.

"Mom, why is Haruhi in here with you while you're naked? Daughter or not, Daddy should be the only one who sees Mom naked!" The twins stared at Haruhi who in turn stared back. Suddenly the three let out a tsunami of laughter while Tamaki looked at them questioningly.

"Get out..." Kyouya held the door open with his blushing face down casted.

"But Mom..."

"Out." Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru exited still laughing and with tears in their eyes. Tamaki made a move to follow then shut the door, locking it and turned to Kyouya.

"We need to talk..."

"Do you think he meant that?" Kaoru asked Hikaru, laughing and clutching his sides as they walked.

"Probably not but still...That was great! Did you see Kyou-san! He was blushing!" After a while the three finally stopped their isane giggle fit.

"Haruhi... Was Kyou-san picking on you?" Haruhi looked up at Hikaru confused.

"Wha- Oh..." A small blush appeared on her face as she recalled what happened in Kyouya's room.

"Yeah but it's okay...I'm fine...Oh no! I forgot to go to my room..." Haruhi turned around and started head ing towards Kyouya's room. The twins followed closely behind.

"That's strange..." Hikaru said as they all entered her room.

"What is strange?" Haruhi looked up at him.

"This is normally, Milord's room..." Kaoru said as he began to go through Haruhi's clothing to find her a nightgown of some sort.

"Aha!" He handed her a short, off the shoulder, lightblue gown that had a cute elephant in the bottom corner of it. She took the gown with out question and shooed them out. After a few moments of conflict she managed to lock them out.

This was Senpai's room? Then why is it mine now? I'm sure that Senpai doesn't appreciate that so why did Kyouya change it...

"Why? Why are you going after Haruhi..." Tamaki stared at Kyouya who looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't play that with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Tamaki sighed not meaning to raise his voice. Kyouya looked up at him tears in his eyes.

"I'm confused Tamaki! I thought I could only love you and that I'd with you and only you all my life! But now... I-I think I've fallen Haruhi too..." Tamaki eyes widened in shock. Kyouya threw himself in Tamaki's arms.

"I want to be with you and you alone Tamaki but ever since Haruhi has gotten here...I..." Tamaki crushed his lips onto Kyouya's in a quick kiss then held him close.

"I know Kyouya...I know...It's okay...We can't help who we fall for...I'm not mad...Shhhhh..." Kyouya held onto Tamaki not wanting to leave.

"I suppose I'll be staying in here with you tonight eh?" Kyouya nodded.

"Well I need a shower then we can go to bed...C'mon..." Tamaki grabbed Kyouya by the hand leading him into the bathroom shutting that door behind them.

* * *

A.N 

Okay this is kinda short but hey...It's something right? How Hot Pocket's gave me this idea I have no clue but atleast I thought up something... It's seems we're finding out that Kyouya does have a soft side eh? I was tempted so bad to make Tamaki that psycho boyfriend type but...Tamaki is just too...Tamaki to be able to do that ya know? Then I wanted to put in a lemon but I decided I'll let them have fun for you guys later on...It's a little early. Okay guys I'll update ASAP!

Thanks for reading!

Ai


	6. Apology & Info AN

Oh my God!

I am so so SO sorry about the yaoi!

I'm just stupid and didn't think that someof my fans my not like yaoi.

From now on there will be a warning at the discliamer of the chapters if there is yaoi content and once again I am sorry!

I will update soon but I've been busy with school!

Ai


	7. Client Five: Ootoro!

A.N. Mmmkay so it's been...what...about 4 or 5 months since I updated? Wow. I really amsorry about making everyone wait. Life's been crazy with it's ups and downs.I've been thinking about what to do with this story. I hate to admit it but I think I'm starting to slowly lose interest in this story. I'm going to try my hardest to keep it going to the end for all my fans. Thankyou for the support by the way! I love you all for giving me the boost I needed to write this chapter. Well I can't think of much more to say so let's roll! SLIGHT YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER.

Haruhi sighed staring up at a blue sky.

"It's beautiful." She closed her eyes as she lay in the green lush grass. At the bottom of the hill she was on there danced a great deep blue ocean. A small breeze ruffled her hair and the grass around her.

"Haruhi!" Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Senpai?" Haruhi sit up to see Tamaki waving her towards him and the other members of the host club. She smiled and stood.

"Coming!" She ran towards them now noticing her clothing which contained of short jean shorts and a bikini top. She ran towards the others giggling and laughing when suddenly a dark omninous cloud formed a wall between her and the others.

"Wh-what's this?!Senpai?Kyouya?GUYS?!"

_"Fufufufu...They can't hear you...Fufufufu..."_ Haruhi gasped and turned around towards the voice.

Black.

The sun jutted from a small opening in the curtains created a beam of light on Haruhi's face. She peeped from one eye at the annoying creation that keeps their world warm. She wanted it to blow up that very moment. She didn't care how cold it would make her. All she wanted now was sleep. She couldn't sleep that night. She kept having the same dream over and over. She always woke up up at that part. It angered her greatly.

"Go away...",Haruhi rolled over pulling the large comforter over her head. She began to drift off when suddenly she heard her door open oh so quietly. Now when I say 'Oh so quietly' I mean more like it was kicked in.

"HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!",the twins ran into her room followed by a stoic Mori who was carrying a tired Hunny.

"Haru-chan...Are you still sleepy too?". Hunny jumped from Mori arms and crawled into the bed.

"Hnn...".Haruhi opened her eyes. Hunny smiled.

"Let's get up and get breakfast Haru-chan!". They were joined by the twins who also tried to coax out of the bed.

"We have some ootoro!"

"Yeah don't you want some?". Haruhi sat up.

"Ootoro?". The three laughed and hugged her.

"You're so cute,Haru-chan!". Mori smiled and watched them. He turned towards the door.

"The food is ready.". The four jumped up and ran downstairs with a slow paced Mori following behind them.

"Hnn...Haruhiii...". Kyouya smiled in his sleep rolling over to get more comfortable. Tamaki was sitting up next him. A slightly disgruntled look on his face. Had he lost his dear Kyouya? No. It couldn't be...or could it? He recalled last night. They had made love, but it wasn't his name that was called out. Kyouya called for Haruhi in pleasure. Tamaki knew that there really wasn't anything one could do about their feelings toward someone. Tamaki wasn't going to give up. Perhaps he was just going through a phase. Yeah, a phase. That's all. Soon enough Kyouya will be over Haruhi and come back to Tamaki.

"Hn. Tamaki? What're doing up so early and what's got you so upset?". In the midst of his thoughts he hadn't realised that Kyouya was now awake.

"Oh nothing,Mom. I was just thinking.".Tamaki put on one of those brillant smiles. Kyouya never fell for the smile.

"Oh, okay. I thought something might actually be wrong." Kyouya smiled and got up heading for the dresser. Tamaki sat there stunned. Kyouya had fallen for it. That proved it. His feelings for Tamaki were faultering. Kyouya always understood Tamaki's feelings and for the first time ever he actually didn't notice. Kyouya turned to Tamaki.

"I'm gonna head downstairs to eat. I'll see you soon.". Tamaki nodded and watched Kyouya leave the room shutting the door behind him.

"I-it's just a phase...a phase...". Tamaki sat there wanting time to stop forever.

"Haru-chan! Try this!". Hunny handed Haruhi a plate with something that looked similar to a rabbit made of what looked like a Rice Crispies. She took a bite and was satisfied with the taste. She finished it causing Hunny to giggle.

"Hello everyone." . Kyouyamade hisway down the stairs with his usual notebookin hand.

"Today we're going to go to the park. Hunny requested last week so I was able to fit it in today.". Hunny smiled and hugged Kyouya.

"Arigato Kyou-san!"

"Well let's go to the car,hn?". Tamaki walked down the stairs with a smile.

"Hai!"

* * *

Okay well there my short update. I feel so stupid. I keep wanting to pair Haruhi up with EVERYONE. I hate Haruhi just because she works with everyone in the club.(Actually I love Haruhi to death.She's my favorite female character of all time.)Well I'm going to do my best to keep updating. Thanks guys! R&R. LMAO.Okay soyeah. I had accidentally typed "Momiji" instead of Hunny.-''' 


	8. Client Six:Of Park and Awkward Silences

A.N. Okay so I haven't updated since Febuary.Aren't you all so happy with me?-sigh-I am horrible at keeping up with things.Alright it's 4 A.M. so I'm not sure how brilliant this is going to be but, I'll do my best for everyone!

I don't own OHHC and boy'boy inclined.

**Client Six:Of Parks and Awkward Silences**

"What kinda park is this?!"Haruhi looked around the many acres of 'park' with a slight twitch to the eye. Kaoru smiled and snaked an arm around her shoulders,Hikaru joining in on her other side.

"Only the best-"

"The very best-"

"For us!" The twins grinned wickedly at their 'sister' who in turn sighed.

"I need something to drink." Haruhi went to one of the many water fountains. 'Ah.What I need is some cool,refreshing,tapped, wa-HAWAIIN PUNCH?!' Pulling back in a flash she stared at the foutain incrediously. She then took notice of the many buttons across the edge of this fountain. There were many choices as to what to drink.

"Who puts chocolate syrup in a water fountain?"She stopped and backed away.'_No more questions...Rich bastards_...'.She began to wonder about this place.She had a feeling that this probably wasn't the best park to go to.

_**Flashback Sequence **_

"Nekozawa's Deep,Dark,No-Questions-About-It-This-Is-Definitely-My-Park,Park."The twins read aloud as they looked at the large gate in front of them. It looked normal enough but, something told Haruhi that it was anything but,normal.

"Wow!This park is nice!I wonder who owns it!".Tamaki smiled widely at the park before. Everyone,save Tamaki and Kyouya, sighed and laughed nervously.

"Ano...Senpai?".Tamaki turned to his daughter in question.A small smile graced her features.

"Nothing."

_**End Flashback Sequence **_

So here she stood now regretting even being intelligent enough to get into Ouran because she was the one left to explain to Nekozawa about why they had 'broken' into his private park.

"P-please Nekozawa-san,I'm sure Senpai was just wanting to visit and didn't think you would mind.". Nekozawa smirked delightfully under his hood and if you know Nekozawa then you surely know that his definition of 'delightful' would involved many bombs and the beautiful hot wonder that keeps us alive, the sun.

"_Fufufufu...You and your Host Club friends will regret this,Haru Haru-chi."_ Haruhi sighed at the strange nickname he had given her not to long ago for no apparent reason at all.

"Please Nekozawa-san?It won't happen again and we'll get out right away."

"_Just fix my gate and you may all stay!"_ He growled lightly glancing at the poor gate door hanging by a depressed screw.Haruhi laughed lightly and nodded.Calling the twins she headed towards the gate.Twelve rolls of duct tape and seven packages of Bazooka bubble-gum later, the door seemed good as new,if you consider new as looking like a baby had a litle too much fun rummaging through mommy's purse.Yes evey mommy carries duct tape in her purse.

"Haru-chan!Where are the snacks?"Turning towards the peppy voice of Hunny Haruhi smiled.

"In the basket!I'll come help set up a picnic."The twins kept near to her as they headed towards the rest of the group.

After setting up lunch Haruhi turned a wondering glance at Kyouya.Since they had arrived he had done nothing but, work.

"Kyouya-san?Why don't you relax and have a little fun.It's vacation time."

"I am relaxed.Work relaxes me." She sighed and shut his lap top.She placed it firmly in her hand bag and sat it off to the side.

"No one is to touch my bag and that means no one.Now you have no choice.After we eat let's play frisbee guys." Quizzical looked where passed to Haruhi.She laughed lightly and began to explain.

Kyouya stared at her.It may have looked like he was listening but, he was tuning everything out.'When she took my laptop...Her hand...and mine,my heart skipped a beat.I haven't felt this way before...Not even with Tamaki.'

"Kyouya?" Kyouya's head snaped towards the voice's owner.

"You okay?" Tamaki's brows were furrowed with concern.Kyouya's curt now was his reply.

As the day soon turned to night they headed back to the house.Everyone had become slightly darker under the rough sun.Well everyone other than Kyouya.Tamaki mentioned something about aliens and deadly low blood suger demons being immune to sunlight but,no one paid him any mind.Many being too exaughsted to care. On the way home Haruhi had fallen asleep between the twins and they too had slipped into a small slumber.Mori sat straight up stoic as ever with a sleeping Hunny in arms.

"Kyouya?"Tamaki's whisper only reached the ears of whom he directed it to. They had taken the very front of the limo,Tamaki saying the needed to speak of something of importance.

"Hai." Tamaki turned Kyouya to face him.

"What are your feelings towards Haruhi?" Kyouya's eyes widened a fraction.He opened his mouth,intent on declining these so called 'feelings' but nothing came out.He simply sat there dumb founded that Tamaki had actually noticed his feelings for the girl.Sighing Tamaki released Kyouya's face.

"I see..." Tamaki turned his hurt gaze towards the scenery outside the long limo.The rest of the ride was an awkwardly empty yet stuffy silence.

A.N.Oh my goodnes.

So short.

I'm think of combining all of my chapters into one really really long 1 shot because we are indeed coming closer to an end.I feel bad for Tamaki.He may not get a coupling in here.Hm.I'm not sure.Maybe I'll give him a random character.Or maybe Nekozawa. xD. I love being in control of fics. Until next time, Ciao!


End file.
